Amazing Things
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Game night at the Cullens. EdwardxBella, written for heroinexchange.


**Title**: Amazing Things  
**Fandom**: Twilight Series  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella.  
**Summary**: _"What's going on?" I asked her as Edward and I reached an unoccupied sofa and sat down together. His hand still held mine.  
__"We're having a game night!" Alice practically bounced, beaming.  
_**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word** **Count**: 2 181  
**Spoilers**: Set between **Twilight** and **New** **Moon** - contains nothing **Breaking** **Dawn**, but some future post-**Eclipse**.  
**Author's** **Note**: Thanks as always to my beta, **shagmedraco**.  
**Distribution**: Link only please.  
**Written**: August 2008 – For **unicornhime** for the **heroinexchange** (at LiveJournal) Round Two. Her request is at the end.

**Amazing Things (1/1)**

I startled awake as a female cry of outrage echoed through the closed door. I blinked in confusion, sitting up as I took in the faintly familiar surroundings, feeling slightly disoriented. I yawned. What little moonlight filtering through the heavy clouds and the window wall cast long, dark shadows into the room and it took me several moments before I realised I was still somewhere in Edward's house.

A glance at the other side of the room revealed two sets of double doors - one set open, revealing a large bathroom. I recognised the space with a smile - this was Alice and Jasper's room.

I swung my legs out from underneath the thick, soft cover they must have gotten in the event I spent the night and stood. Refusing to linger on exactly why Alice and Jasper had a bed as they didn't sleep, I made my way to the chair where my clothes lay. Only as I'd stood up did I realise I was wearing a mid-length nightgown - far fancier than I ever would've had the courage to wear to bed. Must've been Alice's doing, as I had no recollection of undressing.

In fact, I realised with a frown, I had no recollection of much of anything past arriving at the Cullen home.

I paused in the process of pulling my jeans up my legs. The last thing I remembered was sitting with Edward and Alice on the sofa watching an old black and white film. Something about laces?

No wait, I thought, buttoning my pants. That couldn't be right. Who would watch a film about shoelaces?

The gown went over my head and onto the chair as I hastily clasped my bra on and stuffed my head into my t-shirt. Socks on and shoes in hand, I left the room for the brightly lit hallway.

No one would've believed it was in the middle of the night in this house, I thought once I reached the staircase. Though the family members kept mostly to themselves - reading, playing chess, tinkering with something mechanical - not one of them showed any sign of their late hour activities being anything out of the ordinary.

Even knowing they didn't sleep, ever, it was the first time I'd seen them all behave like it was a regular Sunday after noon, though the hour was late.

I smiled as Edward looked up from his book and caught my eye. I trailed a hand down the banister as I walked - these stairs frightened me even when I hadn't just recovered from a broken leg and rolled out of bed only moments before. I was halfway down when his expression changed from content happiness at my presence to a frown.

I halted on the steps in surprise, just as Emmett jumped up from his seat next to Rosalie, grinning in my direction.

"Charge!" he bellowed and ran past me up the stairs, rather slowly for him, one arm held high in the air.

My heart jumped at the sudden loud noise and I followed his retreating figure with my eyes.

Alice snorted over her fashion magazine, probably rolling her eyes as well, while Edward quickly made his way over to my side.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, holding my hand.

I glanced over his shoulder - the rest of his family pointedly didn't look in our direction, giving us the appearance of privacy.

"I did. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you," I replied, my voice low. Everyone would still be able to hear what we said, but it made me feel better.

Edward laughed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I felt my heart jump again, this time for an entirely different reason and I blushed, knowing everyone would be able to hear my increased heart rate as well.

"What's with Emmett?" I asked, wanting to at least try and distract myself from Edward's bright eyes. They were lighter than they'd been when he'd picked me up earlier in the evening - he must've gone on a quick hunting trip while I was out to the world in a bed upstairs.

"He's Teddy Roosevelt." Edward rolled his eyes while I frowned in confusion.

"Come again?"

He laughed, the sound distracting me from Emmett and his antics.

"It doesn't matter," he said, leaning closer. His hand cupped my face - the chill welcoming on my still overheated skin. We stood like that, silently gazing into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"All right, we get it. You're both very happy to see each other again," Alice broke in with a smile, obviously thinking our moment had lasted long enough. "Honestly Edward, she was just sleeping, not off fighting a war."

He hissed something I couldn't hear but made Alice's smile widen as he helped me down the rest of the steps. Once on the bottom of the stairs, I sat down and pulled my shoes on. I'd felt funny putting them on while in the exquisitely decorated bedroom, with it's lush, bright carpets, but I had no problems with wearing shoes on the hardwood floors.

"Impatient, my dear sister?" Emmett asked, coming back down the stairs behind me.

Alice didn't reply - she didn't have to. One look at her and the answer was plain to see in her excited expression and barely contained eagerness.

I frowned. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" I asked her as Edward and I reached an unoccupied sofa and sat down together. His hand still held mine.

"We're having a game night!" Alice practically bounced, beaming.

I blanched. "A game night?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Alice?" I asked, my mind already creating horrible scenarios in which I was tragically crushed playing one of the, most likely, rather physical Cullen family games.

"Of course it is, Bella, don't be silly." She grabbed my free hand with both of hers. "It's your first game night with us and don't worry; I've made sure all the games are safe for you."

Rosalie snorted over her car parts in a corner of the room. Alice and I both ignored her but I caught Edward throwing a glare in her direction.

"So what type of games would we be playing?" I asked, still apprehensive. I knew Edward wouldn't let me do anything dangerous - none of the other family members would, come to think of it, though most had slightly different reasons for not wanting me to bleed to death in their living room.

Alice smiled; confident she'd won me over. "I've collected a whole lot of human games for us to play. It should be fun." She pulled me up from the sofa by the hand and dragged me towards a large cupboard hidden under the stairs, leaving Edward still on the sofa.

_Human_ games? That would be boring for the rest of them. I was surprised Emmett and Jasper stayed - Jasper less so, as he'd do anything Alice wanted. I glanced back towards the living room at Emmett, his bulking figure looking even larger as he sat beside Rosalie's form on the floor. As I looked, he glanced up and grinned big at me.

So that's why he stayed - Emmett so enjoyed watching me humiliate myself and I had a feeling tonight would be another night filled with embarrassment for me.

Alice rattled off a couple of titles of board games she'd gotten - most of which I'd played before. The cupboard was stacked with boxes - hopefully there was something in there I could play with only Alice to make her happy without involving the rest of the family.

I thought Rosalie at least would appreciate not having to join in on the so-called fun.

"What happened to just playing cards?" I asked, amused as I eyed the games.

Alice laughed. "With Edward's mind reading and my visions, well..." she trailed off.

I nodded in understanding. It didn't surprise me they both had troubles with getting any of the other family members to play any sort of game requiring only the use of their brain any more. I was once again glad Edward couldn't read my mind - though this time mostly because it meant that once I too was a vampire, he'd at least have someone to play games with him over the years. Someone who'd never accuse him of cheating.

Edward joined us just then, breaking me out of my thoughts, his cold hand easily sliding back into mine. I smiled up at him and found myself caught in his eyes.

"Well how about a good old game of Twister?" Alice's exuberance would not diminish despite my lack of excitement. She had decided we were to have a game night, and a game night we would have.

Even though it would most likely end up killing me.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked, glancing worriedly at the colourful box in her hand.

She paused, her expression vacant as she searched the future. Whatever she saw made Edward shift closer to me, and, though it didn't hurt in the slightest, his hand gripped mine tighter. Alice came out of the vision, smiling hesitantly as she put the game back in the cupboard. "We'll play that when you're less... eh, squishy, I think."

Everyone knew what that meant.

Even knowing we wouldn't play the game while I was still at risk of being hurt, Edward glared at the box in distain, hopefully plotting it's unfortunate end in a conveniently located fireplace.

The thought amused me and I felt no need to repress my smile.

Unfortunately, Alice took my changing expression as a sign she'd found a game I was willing to play.

I groaned at the Cluedo box in her hands, but nodded my acceptance. It could've been much, much worse.

Alice walked ahead of us back towards the main area of the room, sitting down on the floor by the coffee table.

"What time is it?" I asked, realising I had no idea beyond it being very late. Edward sat down close to me on the sofa as Alice began setting up the game. She even read the instructions, though it barely took her a second. Obviously, she'd never played it before - which explained why the box looked to be in pristine condition.

"It's almost three in the morning dear," Esme answered from across the room, briefly glancing up from her book at me.

"Oh," I replied, for lack of anything else to say.

"Don't worry about Charlie," Edward said. "Esme called him when you fell asleep."

I groaned inwardly and fought a blush as I realised what he meant - I'd fallen asleep in their living room. While it was hardly the first time Edward had seen me sleep and I was now quite used to falling asleep in front of him, it was quite another thing for his whole family to see it.

"So he won't come storming the castle," Alice chimed in. "He thinks the boys decided to go on a last minute camping trip and that we're having a sleepover."

"Sounds good," I replied.

It wasn't the first time such a ploy had worked on Charlie. He was much more lenient with me now that my leg was all healed up as long as I didn't have a shift at the store the next day - at least when he thought Edward wasn't around.

"So, let's play." Alice clapped her hands together. "Rosalie? You can be Mrs. Peacock."

I hid a smile in Edward's shoulder as Rosalie glared at her sister.

– – –

Deep in the Alaskan wilderness, far beyond the reach of regular human paths, a small cottage stood. Though it'd been covered in a thick layer of snow, it still stood out against the whiteness of the surrounding area.

"Hey, that's cheating!" a female voice rang out in the small house, her outraged tone ruined by the musical laugh that immediately followed.

Her husband smiled, ignoring her claim. "It's your turn to spin the dial my love," he said.

Her still red-tinted eyes glared at him over her pale shoulder for a moment before she reached forward and flicked the spinner carefully. She was still getting used to her new strength and had broken many a doors and furniture in the past. His mother had been pleased - it'd given her an excuse to redecorate.

"Put your left hand on yellow," she told him. Though her own balance was far greater now that she was a vampire, she made sure to be still as he shifted around her to put his hand on the right colour.

She was determined to win.

Her husband "accidentally" brushed his hand up her leg as he moved. She glared back at him and he laughed as he adjusted to his new position on the colourful mat.

She turned her head forward again, facing away from him with a huff, pretending she was annoyed at his antics.

In reality, she was smiling.

**The End.**

**Credit: **Teddy Roosevelt from _Arsenic And Old Lace._

**STORY REQUEST  
****BRIEFLY describe what you'd like to receive (tone/mood/theme/line of dialogue,etc): **Game night at the Cullens. If you can work in E/B fluff and Twister, bonus points. Can be anytime in the series.  
**Rating of the the fic you would prefer:** G - PG-13  
**Canon or AU?:** Either or  
**Deal Breakers (what don't you want?):** Anything over PG-13


End file.
